nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Expertise
Is this a "selected" feat? Blacknight 10:44, 28 June 2006 (PDT) *The feat description states "combat mode", which is a suttle difference I guess. -- Alec Usticke 13:05, 28 June 2006 (PDT) The last note is debatable, and the characterization of Great Cleave is faulty. (You do not have to be able to kill an enemy in a single blow to benefit from Great Cleve. Being able to kill two enemies per round is sufficient, as is working as part of a team.) --The Krit 21:11, 22 August 2006 (PDT) *Also, Whirlwind attack has limited use for mobs with Regenerate (effect). 75.2.11.214 16:43, 11 January 2007 (PST) Expertise and Defensive Stance Can you use (or turn on I guess) Expertise while in the DwD Defensive Stance? Grom56 06:20, 19 December 2008 (UTC) *You can use only one combat mode at a time. --The Krit 17:33, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :* Thanks, The Krit. Grom56 08:17, 20 December 2008 (UTC) +20 cap ? Does this count towards the +20 cap ? -- March 10, 2010 * No, it doesn't. You can easily test this: if you use expertise while using a weapon with +20 attack bonus and you use a bless potion, your attack won't raise. -- Simoncr1s 21:41, March 11, 2010 (UTC) * The +20 cap is for dodge AC. Expertise does not provide dodge AC, so it does not apply to the cap. --The Krit 23:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) +AC Effect Disabled? While discussing the merits of Expertise/Improved Expertise with a fellow player, it was pointed out to me that both feat-related +AC effects had been totally disabled. I assumed this was probably a modification of a custom environment where the friend played but decided to test it out myself regardless. And guess what? Lo and behold, though the character sheet shows the added AC in place, my character was getting hit consistently on rolls below the AC. I was careful in setting up the testing to remove all possible AB variables from the hostiles to keep things simple. The test environment was a vanilla v1.69 module. So my friend's claim has now been confirmed. If this issue has become common knowledge (apparently to everyone but me!), why isn't it at least mentioned in the 2 Expertise articles? --Iconclast 14:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) * I have several times (since 1.69, as well as before) used expertise to push opponents to where they needed 20s to hit. I don't recall verifying the expertise AC in a controlled trial, but it has always seemed to work as advertised while playing. --The Krit 19:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) * Same here, I used it especially on lower levels where the +10 is uber to tank strong monsters. ShaDoOoW 11:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :* Consensus rules. Even stranger is that my using it in the standard campaigns seemed to work just fine with the correct correlation between the hits & displayed AC. My testing module must be setting some attributes incorrectly. :( Now I have some ammunition to debunk the claims of my fellows in arms. 'preciate the check in! Thanks, guys! --Iconclast 19:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::* I'd suspect a flaw in your tests rather than a setting in your test module. As far as I know, the AC boost from expertise cannot be disabled with anything short of NWNX. (By the way, the DebugMode console command that you should use when testing AC is dm_enablecombatdebugging 1.) --The Krit 23:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Spellcasting Attacks Unless I'm mistaken, a rare few spells do use attack rolls (mainly touch attacks); would this apply the penalty to such touch attacks? If so, that would mean that spellcasters might actually face a mild penalty to using it even if the module allows spellcasting with Expertise.... 08:09, July 20, 2012 (UTC) *Touch attacks are not penalized by expertise, power attack, etc. Thus a spell-caster stands only to gain from this feat. The full list of modifiers is stated in the touch attack article. WhiZard (talk) 14:59, July 20, 2012 (UTC)